1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to portable radios, and more particularly to a miniature radio set integrated with a headband adapted to form a crown on the head of the wearer and incorporating a thermal cartridge that lies in heat exchange relationship with the brow of the wearer, a pair of earphones depending from opposing sides of the crown being plugged into the ears of the wearer whereby the listener to the radio also gains beneficial thermal effects.
2. Background of Invention
The modern transistor radio set, which is energized by a small battery, makes use of integrated circuit (IC) chips that include all of the transistors and the fixed capacitive and resistive components of the radio circuit. Because of IC chips, it is now possible to produce a miniature radio set which selectively operates either in the AM or FM band, the set being associated with headphones provided with an arched head clip.
The antenna for operation of the set in the AM band usually takes the form of a coil that is placed within the case. But this type of compact antenna is not workable in the very high-frequency FM band, and for this purpose an external wire antenna is required. The modern practice is to use one of the lines going to the external headphones as the FM antenna.
Of increasing popularity is the "Walkman" type of stereo FM portable radio made by the Sony Corporation and other companies in which the radio set is adapted to be clipped onto the waist belt of the wearer or to be placed in a breast pocket, with the stereo headphones placed on the head. Thus as the user walks in the street or ambles through a park, he can enjoy stereo broadcasts.
Where the user does not walk or is not passive, but engages in an athletic activity such as jogging or bicycling, then a "Walkman" type of radio creates a problem, for a compact radio set supported on a waist is a hindrance, and conventional headphones do not usually remain in place on the head of the exerciser.